rock star
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: Laney penn is going to a boarding school (key word: board) but then she meets kin, kon,and...corey and they believe she can be a rock star
1. Chapter 1

Hi bros it's cartoon 12time for another story

Laney: 16

Corey: 16

Kin:16

Kon:16

Trina:18

Mina:18

Nick: 19

Lenny:16

Carey:16

Kim:16

Konnie: 16

"Boarding school!" Laney penn exclaimed angrily

"Yes honey, we thought it would be a good way for you to make friends" Mrs penn said quietly

Laney p.o.v.

I can't go to boarding school!. Do you know how bad this would be? How would I focas on my music

"But my music!" I screamed, I was pissed. If anyone knew me it's my mom, and she knows how I love my music. And if I go to boarding school I probably would end up with a music hater as a roommate.

"I know, but it's a music school" my mom said even quieter.

"So? I work alone the others probably don't even know my style of music." I screamed louder.

"Doesn't matter you HAVE to go that's final" she said not even raising her voice.

"Uhhh" I screamed. No one ever listens

"Laney start packing your leaving tomorrow" my dad stated firmly

"Fine" I grunted as I ran upstairs

(Next day)

My mom pulled up to the boarding school, and I had to admit It was pretty, and big.

"Ok laney we have to go, we love you and we will see you on visiting day." Then she sped off like she was happy I was gone. I walked up to the reception desk and signed in

"Your room number is 257 mam, and because of limited rooms you will have a room with... boys" oh great boys

I walked to my room and opened the door with my key. Inside was amazing it had a huge living room and kitchen, also 4 rooms and two bathrooms. No one was there, and I picked my own room. My room had green walls and a green and red colored bed, with a mini fridge and even a recording studio.

I walked out to the living room and sat on the black couch.

Then I heard the door open, in walked a short guy who had black hair and glasses.

"Hi I'm kin" he greeted.

"Laney" I said not very interested, that was untill I saw his keyboard.

"You play an instrument?" I asked

" uh huh do you?" He replied

" yea I play bass" I said

"That's cool" he said

Then a bigger guy who looked alot like kin came in

"And this is my twin kon, he plays drums" kin stated

"HIIIIIIIII" kin yelled "DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?"

"Sure" I said

"YAY" kon yelled happily, squeezing me to death

"Let me go!" I yelled

"Sorry" he said quietly, letting me go.

The door opened again and I walked the most handsome guy I've ever seen.

He had strait blue hair, and an orange Beanie. It covered most of his hair. He also had a red t- shirt with a leather jacket, and he was wearing black skinny jeans with it. I stared at his blue eyes in amazement, was he our other roommate?

"Hey Corey" kin said

"Sup kin" corey greeted

By the way they were acting they seemed like Friends. Then something caught my eye, that made him even more alluring than he already was.

He had a guitar

Alright guys I've got to go next chap on the way see

R&r


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys next chap " you play a instrument ?" I asked not even thinking about what I asked.

He just looked at me , then he smiled" ya, do you?"

"Uh huh I play bass"

COREY P.O.V

She was beautiful, she had deep red hair and was wearing a paramore t-shirt and black skinny jeans. ... what am I saying I have a girl friend! Carey is my beautiful girlfriend. She even looks like me! ( ok kind of weird but still! ) I don't need to have these thoughts about this girl. Carey can practically read my mind, and she gets real jealous.

" Corey, this is laney" kin said snapping me out of my thoughts I was going to say something smooth when the door burst open

" Corey I told you I wanted you at the cafeteria in 3 minutes!" My girlfriend screamed bursting into the room"

" Uh sorry Carey I guess I got distracted" I said a little scared by her screaming

"By wh-,oh you got distracted by that ugly looking girl!" Carey said disgusted

"Who are you calling ugly?" Laney asked surprised at how nasty Carey could be

LANEY P.O.V

I couldn't believe this bitch, I don't know what I did to her but she sure is pissing me off.

" you,did not hear me" Carey said

" oh you little-" I started but I jumped at her instead

I felt someone arms wrap around my waist, it was corey and he was pulling me from Carey before I rip her face off

" LET ME AT THAT BITCH!"I yelled at corey hoping he wouldn't let go. I got butterflies in me when he held me.

"We can solve this!" Kin said calmly

I calmed down, and corey let go of me

" yeah why resort to violence? " Carey said sarcastically

Ok I officially hated Carey


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's cartoonqueen 12 hope you like it

LANEY P.O.V.

I didn't stay to hear more, I just ran to my room. I did hear screaming though and the door slam shut, next thing I know I hear a soft knocking on my door

" come in" I said calmly

The door opened and corey walked in slowly , and sat at the foot of the bed.

" Listen laney, I'm sorry about Carey she's gets really jealous if If I even glimpse at a girl."

I honestly think he was being really sweet, and a man to apologize to me. Just the kind of guy I wanted in my life.

" It's really ok corey" I said

" call me... Core" he said

" fine , you can call me... Lanes "

" deal"

" cool"

Then we just stared at each other , but my dumb butt broke the silance

" so what happened to Carey?" I asked

" I broke up with her"

What? He broke up with Carey? was it because of me? I really hope not, because i have this really bad feeling that Carey's coming after me.

" Core this is bad, do you know what Carey could do to me?"

" I told her that I would report her if anything bad happened"

" alright core" i said

I watch corey stand up and leave my room.

COREY P.O.V.

I sat in my room and just thought... I had the radio on and then Called in kin and kon in my room

Then our favorite song came on

me:

Uno, dos, tres

It's been a really really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheated on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

All: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Kin: We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Kon: I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

All: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

All: We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Me: You got me singing like

Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Kin and kon: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

me: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

All: It's you and me and were runnin this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

All: Everybody

Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals

Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like

Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people

Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

me: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

" wow " laney said from the doorway


	4. Chapter 4

Hey bros it's me again next chap, By the way I'm very grateful for the great reviews

" oh, hey... Laney" I said leaning on the dresser , but instead meeting the ground . I could hear kin and kon snickering in the background

i got up and blushed heavily, laney didn't seem to notice my blush

" smooth dude" she said sarcastically

" so as you were saying..." I said trying to change the subject

" that was awesome, we should start a band. I mean you are all awesome at singing." Laney said excitedly

i liked the idea, but have to know how good she was on her instrument, and singing.

" lets see how you sing " I said

" fine"

laney walked out of the room and came back with her bass.

laney:

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.

And I'll always be just so inviting.

If I ever start to think straight,

This heart will start a riot in me,

Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

wow just wow she was amazing, I wanted to hear her sing more so I told her to make sure she was making it into the band she would have to sing another song.

laney:

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!

I'm gonna kick my feet up

Then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,

Just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)

Yeah

I might mess around, and get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Haha

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

She could sing any type of music that made her alluring in a way

" alright your in"

thats what you get and lazy song go to paramore and brono mars.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey bros I am loving the reviews! Keep them up, I have a Prize for you! , who ever gives me the best review gets to write a chapter and send it to me and gets a shout out! The chapter has to go with the story so that means no spam!

on to the next chapter!

LANEY P.O.V.

" what are we calling this band ?" I asked core

" I know!" Kon blurted

"what?" Corey asked

" KON"

we all just stared at him, KON? Are you serious?

" No " i said simply

"well what about-" kin started

" it can't be kin either "

kin put his hand down

" what about... Grojband" Corey said

" how does that make sense? I asked

" well grojbands play different types and various types of music.

" That's not bad core" I admitted

"so what do you think?" He asked

" I like it " I said

slowly Corey put his hand in the air into a rocker hand sign.

kin and kon did too, all of them looked at me and I did also

thats how grojband came to be.

Sorry its so short but do you think you can write the next chap?


	6. Chapter 6

i have news, the contest to write a chapter is out I'm sorry but I can't let you do it but here is the next chapter

Carey Pov

I had a plan to get Corey back and humiliate Laney at the same time, so I got my best friend Lenny to help me with it because Kim and konnie did not want to help because of their huge crushes on kin and kon

goodbye laney, hello Corey

Laney pov

dingggggggggggggggg

I basically crush my alarm clock but got up anyway. First I got in the shower , brushed and blow dries my hair and then put on a simple band t- shirt anD short-shorts. Then I put on tennis shoes and put on my green back pack and walked out the door.

Corey kin and kon were waiting for me in the living room to leave.

" Morning lanes" Corey said happily

" hey core " I said. I looked at Corey, he was wearing a black t shirt and shorts Along with his not- very famous orange beanie. Kin was wearing a tuxedo shirt and jeans, and Kon was wearing a white and black t- shirt with shorts.

" we better get going we don't want to be late for class" kin said

" I guess your right " I said . We walked out of our huge dorm and walked to our first class which amazingly we had all classes together except two which I had with Corey.

" Welcome to like lyric class, it's a class where you like make up your own songs and like sing them to the like class" a girl who looked about 18 said.

"Trina!, what are you doing here?" Corey asked surprised

I raised an eyebrow, who was Trina?

"who's that core" I whispered.

he looked at me terrified, " it's my sister"

I rolled my eyes " so?"

" you don't understand she is evil"

" Alright losers sit down, you will have to like split into groups of two sing a song then like split into a like group of like four" Trina said

" what are you doing here?" Corey asked trina

" I'm here to make sure that you don't do something like stupid" she said. "Now sit!" She yelled

Finally we all sit down and split into groups of two. Me and Corey, kin and kon, Carey and some guy who strangely looked like me, two twins who looked like kin and kon, and some other people.

" You have one hour too make a like song for the like class" Trina said

" alright let's get to work" I said

One hour later

" ok times like up" Trina said " kin and like kon your up"

_[Verse 1:]_

Kin: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

_[Hook:]_

both: Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

_[Verse 2:]_

Kon: Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,

Well, give me all you got, and don't hold back, yeah,

Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,

No offense to you, don't waste your time

Here's why

_[Hook]_

Hey, come on

_[Bridge:]_

(happy)

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

My level's too high

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

I said (let me tell you now)

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

My level's too high

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

I said

_[Hook 2x]_

Hey, come on

(happy)

Kin:Bring me down… can't nothing…

Bring me down… my level's too high…

Bring me down… can't nothing…

Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

_[Hook 2x]_

Both: Come on

we all clapped, especially those two twins

" Carey and Lenny, go " his name even sounded like mine.

Carey: I saw him dancing there by the record machine

I knew he must have been about seventeen

The beat was going strong

Playing my favorite song

And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me

And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me

Both: Singing, I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

Ow!

Lenny: He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name

But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same

He said, "Can I take you home

Where we can be alone?"

And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me

Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me

Both: Singing, I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

Ow!

Lenny: He said, "Can I take you home

Where we can be alone?"

Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me

And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me

Both: Singing I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

Both: I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

wow, as much as I hated to admit it they were so amazing I was speechless.

" Corey and laney, go so I can go home"

alright here we go I thought

Corey: Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Laney: And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

us: And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

me: Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Corey: And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Corey: Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Laney: And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Us: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

everyone was quiet staring at us is disbelief.

" A+" Trina said

there you go! Say something I love rock n roll and happy do not belong to me!


	7. Chapter 7

sup guys? It's me again sorry I'm late. I have exciting news that might make up for it. Corey and laney kissed! Yep!, the episode is called mega gnome, and Corey said "woooooow" so I guess it means he liked it. If you want to see it Clara beca games posted the episode on YouTube but I have to warn you it's not all about love and junk in this episode it's a new years themed episode but they do kiss!

Corey p.o.v

I looked at Laney's beautiful shiny eyes

" Wow" she Whispered

" I know" I said

"alright enough of that love fest let's move to groups." Trina said in her old mean self.

we got into our group of Laney, kin, kon, and me (duh). My ex had a group with Larry (or lenny I forgot ) Kim and konnie( who kin and kon had a crush on. ( they looked exactly like them to.)

" alright you have 20 minutes to make up a song" Trina snapped

I looked at laney and she gave me the same look. Fear.

"how are we supposed to write a song that fast?!" Laney blurted out.

"This is lyric class you have one hour to figure out some lyrics then sing which will take an hour now DO IT." She yelled.

" Alright come on guys let's make lyrics" Laney said with a go get her aditude.

" alright "

20 minutes later

"Carey Get your group and GO!" Trina screamed

Carey's group just started to sing when The Bell ringed. We all looked at Trina confused on why the bell ringed .

"oh looks like my math wasn't right" Trina said "CLASS DISMISSED"

Laney P.O.V

Our next class was a band class, some people could play instruments( Aka grojband), and some played instruments like shit, but the worst part was that carrie and Lenny were in the class.

" Hello class my name in Mina" the teacher said

"Mina is Trina's best friend, even if Trina is a jerk to her" Corey said

I wondered who would be friends with someone like that.

"who plays a instrument?" Mina asked

Kin, Kon, Corey, and I raised are hands as well as Carey and Lenny

"Ok, Kin, and Kon you two can play your instruments infront if the class together, and Corey and... Carey."

"WHAT!?" Corey screamed at the same time Carey did.

"I can't play with her" Corey said pointing at Carey

"I'm sorry but Trina told me to pair you with her"

" Trina..." Corey mumbled

" The last pair for today is Laney and Lenny"

Lenny looked at me but I wasn't worried, because so far kim and konnie are nice. So I have to give Lenny the benefit of the doubt.

40 minutes later

Kin and kon were amazing mostly because they were working together, but sadly Corey and Carey had different ideas of what type of music they wanted to play, so it ended up really bad. I smiled at Corey anyway to make him feel better.

" Alright laney and Lenny your up!" Mina said

Me and Lenny rocked our hearts out, and he wasn't to bad.(mostly because we liked the same type of music).

After our proformance we got a huge applause, and Lenny smiled at me. It was a charming type of smile, and somehow I blushed hard.

Corey POV

Oh, I was ANGRY, Lenny trying to hit on laney was horrible, and the worst part She blushed back at him!

"Ok, looks like class will be over soon laney better get packed up!" I rushed at laney and pushed her towards her seat, then looked back at Lenny and gave him a death glare.

(at the dorm)

After school, (boring hours of regular classes) I sat on the couch and decided to watch a horror movie. Laney, kin, and kon watched it with me, but kin and kon did not get very far into it before they decided it wasn't very fun to watch. So it was just me and Laney.

." core?" Laney asked her green hazel eyes shinning up at me.

" ya lanes?" I said softly

" what was your little break down in band class?"

right then a woman's head got sliced In half during the movie, Laney jumped but regained her calm self

"well..."

" you dont have to be jealous core"

" How do you-"

laney put her hand on my chest and kissed me softly, at first I was surprised , but closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"OMG" kon screamed

we turned to kin and kon standing at the doorway

cliff- fucking-hanger sorry guys. ( mwa ha ha ha haaaaa)

see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my little lemon drops! It's time for the next chap! Tell me in the comments how you liked the caney kiss in the last chapter.

Laney POV

I almost immediately stood up,and blushed like I had sun burn.

"Ohhhhh so are you guys... Dating?" kin asked

I looked at Corey, and he decided to speak up.

" I...really..like you la-"Corey started, but then Trina had to ruin it.

"Alright Twerps, it's 2:00 in the morning go to like sleep like, now!"

I was terrified, so I ran to my room, turned off the lamp, and feel asleep instantly.

next morning

"Laney" a soft voice says

"Wha-" I start, but right then a towel smashes in my face, making me dizzy. I was drifting of

"Corey will never be yours" was the last thing I had heard before I blacked out.

this will be the shortest chapter in the whole story, but I had writers block! Sorry! I promise that the next one ill be 20 times as long as this one! So who is the laney- napper?


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know Im not dead! I just had to get through some hard stuff.. OK lets not start crying.

Corey Pov:

"UHHHH YOUR NOT LISTINING TO ME!" I screamed at the police

"Sir please calm down, we understand that you cant find her, and that's why we are here."

Laney went missing three days ago, and ya, im worried. We called her phone only to find out it was here along with her other cloths and items,so we all know she didn't run away.

Kon yelled even louder than me and screamed " IF ANYONE HURT LANEY I WILL KILL THEM"

" Listen kid, if they did hurt her you have to prepare for the worst." The police said

That comment made me want to choke him.

" ARE YOU EVEN A COP?"

" I will suggest that you look for her your self"

And I was going to do just that.

Again im sorry this is so short but im dedicating this chap to my best friend who had gone missing a few days ago. I will update soon


End file.
